Felicia the Cat
Felicia, also known as Agent Sirone, is a female Mobian cat that is gifted with incredible manipulative skills. She is an antagonist and later supporting character in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Formally introduced in Age of Heroes, the third installment of the series, she works as a high-class secret agent for the Guardian Units of Nations, the largest military force in the setting. Although Felicia makes her official appearance in All For One, she makes numerous cameo appearances beforehand. Initially introduced as a major antagonist, Felicia was tasked by the Guardian Units of Nations to successfully hunt down the other Chaos Emeralds to ensure their status as a military superpower. Elegant as much as she is seductive, Felicia is a master at obtaining information from her targets, unafraid of using underhanded methods. A thrill-seeker at heart, her questionable morals and perverse tendencies make it difficult to pinpoint where her genuine loyalty lies. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Personality Felicia is an elegant, devious individual who specializes in manipulating other individuals. Using a large array of personas to make herself more influential and easily manipulate others to do her bidding, this secret agent is incredibly mischievous and often attempts to find loopholes to bend unfavorable rules to her desire. Because of such personas, it is difficult for others to have a significant scope of her true nature. Radiating professionalism and self-confidence, this feline's most prominent characteristics are her cunning and intelligence. She spends a long time collecting information about her targets to ensure her missions are successful and seems to have no qualms utilizing underhanded methods to do so. Felicia is a sharp-tongued, inquisitive person. She is a valuable source of classified information she is not supposed to be aware of. Since she loves acquiring knowledge from all sort of areas, reading is among her passions, and she delights in getting story ideas from meeting individuals that catch her eye. A sadist at heart, Felicia has a perverse interest in ruthlessly tormenting her targets both physically and psychologically, delighting in casually provoking them, as well as disrupting their personal relationships and self-conceived notions of morality and self-worth. She meticulously chooses her words and actions to suit her specific target so to make them more vulnerable. This thrill-seeking interest in causing pain makes her quite a dangerous huntress that does not feel empathy during these urges. Something noteworthy about her is that she is seldom seen without a playful and condescending tone in her voice, evidence to how she never allows herself to become very emotionally close to others. She is incredibly cynical and does not fully trust anyone. Yet, she seems to be slowly defrosting as she befriends certain individuals, them being an endless source of amusement and unfortunate targets of her continuous teasing. History and Appearances Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage Dimitri Chronicles: Age of Heroes Strengths and Powers Felicia is a secret agent for the Guardian Units of Nations. Considered by the organization to be of the highest caliber, her resume is practically unrivaled; her streak of accomplishments during missions is perfect, even though the methods she used to achieve success are not listed. She is a respected individual within her ranks that occasionally receives difficult, very important missions directly from the organization's leader. Her greatest liabilities are her intelligence and detective skills, granting her dangerously effective manipulative abilities to gather information about organizations and her targets, and accurately assess potential weaknesses from their backgrounds. This feline has a keen eye, being able to make frighteningly accurate inductions about others just by reading the slightest shifts in their body language during conversations, to the point one may falsely assume that she can read minds. In truth, once she pinpoints exactly where one hurts the most, it is almost impossible to ignore her provocations and advances, and that is how she gets into people's heads. Felicia takes pride in her astounding versatility of skills and attributes, especially in her acting and beautiful looks. She emits a very large number of enticing pheromones naturally and even more so when she feels excited, to the point it messes with other people's senses. She is able to act out different personas to carefully suit her target, sometimes going as far as changing her appearance with disguises. As a feline, Felicia has superior reflexes, speed, and flexibility. While retaining her feminine figure, she is able to pull off many acrobatic stunts graciously. This cat is especially nimble and focuses mainly on evading attacks and using her equipment. Under her clothes, she wears a choker that contains a small gem inside that nullifies supernatural abilities. This gem, the Chamesite, granted by the Guardian Units of Nations, allows her to be immune for any supernatural attack on her person, thus making her a large threat to opponents that rely on powers or mythical weapons to attack her. The weakness of this gem, however, is Chaos energy, which bypasses its defenses. Combat Training Possessing impressive kinetic vision and coordination, Felicia shows incredible prowess when it comes to using firearms and knives in combat. For the former, she wields dual custom-made semi-automatic handguns, Iblis and Mephiles, with Chamesite-infused ammunition that pierces through supernatural defenses like they are sheets of paper. Since she does not have an infinite amount of ammo, she relies on her pinpoint accuracy. However, Felicia stands out the most with her usage of knives. She occasionally wields a combat knife with potent poison that gradually numbs her target's movements and drains them of their vitality until unconsciousness. Although one scratch is enough to take down an elephant, taking advantage of her agility, her attacks are very swift and cornering a foe by scratching them multiple times is a favorite of hers. Versatility and adaptability are key aspects of Felicia's approach to confrontations. Hence, she sometimes carries other standard equipment from the Guardian Units of Nations for situational purposes. This includes flash-grenades to stun opponents, grappling hooks to reach tall regions, smoke bombs to mask her presence, and modern, spherical, metallic grenades that detonate on contact after activation. Although a skilled individual, Felicia is not without weaknesses. She is not much of a fighter as she is a detective and prefers not to engage in combat unless she is certain her target is vulnerable. She is evasive and agile, but her physical strength is comparable to other acrobatic Mobians. Most importantly, on occasion, she might lose herself to the thrill of the hunt while fighting vulnerable foes until her excitement is satiated. Creation and Development The concept for Felicia was created with the purpose of introducing a fresh character to the series. She is one of the first characters ever conceptualized exclusively for Dimitri Chronicles and stands among my oldest characters. She, therefore, was perhaps my first attempt at writing a morally-ambiguous character. She has undergone numerous revisions in order to ensure her depiction remains consistent and compelling. Undoubtedly, Felicia embodies the femme fatale archetype through and through. She shares this characterization with characters such as Rouge, but this feline is even more unhinged and meticulous in her approaches, which I feel is the main difference between other tamer femme fatales and her. She took a long time to design. Ever since her creation, she consistently featured long black hair and amber-colored eyes. As much of a seductress she is, a hyper-sexualized main outfit, the obvious design path, would not fit her well because the way she bullies others is mainly verbally. The character has come a long way. Felicia's presence as an antagonist is pivotal to the series and she is very, very fun to write for. Relationships with Other Characters (TO BE ADDED) Fun Facts (TO BE ADDED) Category:Females Category:Cats